


Slow

by pallidiflora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/pseuds/pallidiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is better, in all ways, at showing how he feels with his hands than with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> For Shannon, and Chels, and Eirin.

Like always, Jack thrusts into him haltingly, shallowly, not quite fitting at first, not waiting for Yusei to adjust to his size (Yusei tries not to think of Kiryu breathing "relax" against his jawbone, kissing his ear—something Jack never does); Yusei arches his neck, presses the side of his face into his thin pillow and whimpers—he's stretched so wide, it burns a little, but it feels so _fucking good_.

 

Jack lifts his legs up from behind the knees, bending him a little at the waist, and pushes deeper, brow creasing, face averted; Yusei groans, half-muffled, digging his fingers into Jack's bare shoulder. This is how Yusei likes to get fucked, most of the time—hard, rough, muscle and sweat only; that's what being with Jack is like, as in sex and otherwise.

 

Unlike always, though, this time Yusei rakes his fingers down Jack's back, lightly, not enough to mark as usual, and with his other hand cups Jack's face, drawing him down for a kiss: no teeth, just sucking on his lower lip, almost gentle. He wants it slow this time, and he is better, in all ways, at showing how he feels with his hands than with words.

 

He is too close to see Jack's expression, but he expects he's surprised, maybe even taken aback; Jack makes a soft noise in his throat, though, and presses against him until his hips are flush with Yusei's skin. He slides his hands down Yusei's thighs until they're cupping his bottom, squeezing, digging his thumb into the crease where leg meets ass, and Yusei pulls back and says " _Jack_ " with such tenderness that Jack feels his chest clench, cliché of clichés.

 

He breathes, wants to say something clever or debonair, but the words catch in his throat, like always; instead he presses Yusei's hand into the pillow, their fingers curled together, and he fucks him slowly.


End file.
